Farlier Family
History It was first a small noble family in one of the kingdoms of Chernobyl Islands. The ancestors of this family once helped a wandering magi which thanked them by giving them a defective magic item, saying that if they had a descendant which had an aptitude for becoming a Magi, it can help them get enrolled in an academy as substitute for magic crystals. Power Farlier family have many Rank 6 Breaking Dawn Warlocks, most being direct descendants of Leylin. Their main strength is located in South Coast and partially in Subterrarean World. They control the entirety of the South Coast, Twilight Zone as well as Alabaster City. The branch family with Krupp as its head, created the Farlier Empire on Chernobyl Island which expanded with tremendous speed. Bloodlines Ouroboros Emperor Bloodline This bloodline supposedly inherited Leylin's strength and power. The inheritor for this bloodline is Syre Farlier. Jormungandr Emperor Bloodline This bloodline inherited all of Leylin's power over dreamforce. The inheritor of this bloodline is Daniel Farlier. Members Leylin Farlier Head of family Syre Farlier Son of Leylin and Freya, and the.inheritor of the Ouroboros Bloodline. He is supposed to become the head of the Ouroboros Clan. Daniel Farlier Eldest son of Leylin and his mother is Celine from Twilight Zone. He is also the inheritor of the Jormungandr Bloodline. Freya She is Leylin's first wife from the Blood Serpent Family of Ouroboros Clan.She was disciple of one dukes of clan Duchess Emma.When three dukes of clan disappeared and Ouroboros clan was attacked by Demon Hunter Cyril Leylin saved her life.He gave her some things to purify her bloodline too.When he become absolute existence in Ouroboros clan he declared his marriage with Freya.He married her because of her pure bloodline and she was still virgin and she loved him truly.Freya's love for Leylin was true and he knew it and had some feelings toward her too so he was disappointed with himself that he cannot accompany her. They had a son together who was then named Syre Farlier. Celine She is Leylin's lover. Leylin met her on the Twilight Zone. They met together because Leylin got interested in the frost shards she was selling, which had a chance to completely remove the problem looming over all bloodline warlocks, their emotional instability. She was head of small guild named Nature's Alliance. Leylin took over Nature's Alliance and made it the strongest guild in Twilight Zone and recreated it as Nature's Alliance Academy. Celine fell in love with Leylin when she realized that she could not take care of administrating the entirety of Nature's Alliance Academy on her own. After some time they had together child which Leylin named Daniel Farlier. Krupp Farlier The son of Audi Farlier Leylin's younger brother who was born two years after Leylin left to become a magi on the South Coast. Leylin first met him when he returned to the South Coast while he was afflicted the Allsnake Curse. While on the South Coast, Leylin found that Krupp had a crush on Darlie, a magus girl who had talent for potioneering, and so he made the two of them marry each other. He also modified his bloodline to be that of Kemoyin Serpent Emperor Warlock, but because Leylin's bloodline is way too powerful he used the umbilical blood of Syre. After marrying Darlie to Krupp, Leylin sent Krupp to the Chernobyl Island to restore the Farlier Family. Krupp was made the head of the branch family. After the events of Purgatory World, Leylin returned to the South Coast, Krupp had already restored the family and created the Farlier Empire which conquered almost all of Chernobyl Islands. Category:Farlier Family Category:Ouroboros Clan Category:Warlock Bloodline